


Ruskie Business Playlist

by logandeservedbetter



Series: Ruskie Business [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandeservedbetter/pseuds/logandeservedbetter
Summary: These are all 80s songs and I’d like to keep it that way, but if you have any suggestions feel free to comment. Some of these have more obvious reasons for being included, others are just based on the mood. This is also on Spotify if you’re interested.
Series: Ruskie Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ruskie Business Playlist

Ruskie Business Playlist: 

I Think We’re Alone Now – Tiffany  
Only You – Yazoo  
Jessie’s Girl – Rick Springfield  
Everybody Wants To Rule The World – Tears For Fears  
Private Eyes – Hall & Oates  
Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper  
Don’t You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds  
Love Is A Battlefield – Pat Benatar  
Video Killed The Radio Star – The Buggles  
Hungry Eyes – Eric Carmen  
Call Me – Blondie  
Footloose – Kenny Loggins  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper  
Eternal Flame – The Bangles  
Holding Out For A Hero – Bonnie Tyler  
Should I Stay or Should I Go – The Clash  
Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler  
Almost Paradise – Mike Reno, Ann Wilson  
(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life – Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes  
Africa – TOTO  
Pretty in Pink – The Psychedelic Furs 

**Author's Note:**

> These are all 80s songs and I’d like to keep it that way, but if you have any suggestions feel free to comment. Some of these have more obvious reasons for being included, others are just based on the mood. This is also on Spotify if you’re interested.


End file.
